


Set on Fire

by Sparrow (ladydoor)



Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dominant Griffin, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Spanking, M/M, Mild Smut, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Whyborne, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/Sparrow
Summary: Fits at the beginning of the Threshold when Griffin discovers the scorched plaster and Whyborne has to admit he experimented more than a bit and caused a “freak wind” in the museum the day before. The scene was so deliciously set that I had to explore it a little. I recommend rereading it before you read this one, to get the full picture.---Griffin uses the opportunity to try something new with Whyborne and, not surprisingly, they both end up enjoying it.





	Set on Fire

“Oh, did I hear the postman?” I blurted, intending to escape to the porch.

Griffin’s quick hand blocked the doorway.

“No no no, the letters won’t go anywhere,” he wrapped the said hand around my shoulder and drew me back to the kitchen. He folded his arms and regarded me with a frown. “What ‘freak wind’?”

I sighed and inwardly cursed my yesterday self. I explained the last night event in the museum in as little detail as possible. Griffin’s frown deepened.

“So… If I gather it correctly, you tried an unknown spell, which you just assumed to work, in the room full of people?”

“Well…” if he put it like that, it sounded rather foolish, I had to admit to myself. “But it was really an innocent-”

“Innocent as in ‘almost-killed-the-president-with-the-banner’ innocent?” Griffin’s eyebrow raised incredulously.

I murmured something inaudible, addressing it to my polished shoes.

“Whyborne…” he sighed. “I believe some measures are in order to avoid the repetition of the last night and of this,” he waved his hand in the direction of the scorched plaster. He advanced towards me slowly and I found myself walking backwards until my behind came to the contact with the dinning table. I sat on it and he trapped me by putting his palms on the edge of the table, a tiny smirk on his lips.

“W-what are you…” I trailed off, hyper aware of the heat of his body just inches away.

“What am I proposing?” he straightened and smirked some more. “I’m proposing to bend you over this table and spank you.”

My face felt like being ignited by the same fire spell I had casted on the poor plaster. It felt so hot that Griffin could have fried the damned pancakes on it. “S-spank me?!”

“You heard me. I think you definitely deserve it, don’t you?”

Griffin stood there unruffled, quiet waves of dominance spreading from him. The sudden change of his demeanour did unequivocal things to my lower abdomen, although I was outraged by his suggestion. My breath quickened as very colourful mental images of the scene he just described flooded my mind. Him, standing above me, one firm hand on my lower back, the other rising in the air…

“I’m not a child!” I blurted, deciding to fight for my dignity.

“No, you are not. But yesterday, you behaved like one.”

I huffed. Nevertheless, he was right. I would have probably protested more but once the images entered my mind, I couldn’t divest myself of them. My curiosity was piqued and I had to figure out why I found them so arousing. Griffin took me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes intensely, searching for something. I noticed that his pupils were dilated. I gulped and nodded slightly.

He spun me around and tugged my hair a bit. A shiver ran through me. He divested me of my coat and then traced the waist of my trousers with his fingers.

“Drop them,” he said simply.

“No!” I was sure that I was flushing all over my face and ears now.

Griffin tutted at me. “I have seen everything already, don’t you remember?” he whispered into my ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin. I emitted a sound which was absolutely _not_ a whimper. I slowly unbuttoned my trousers. Having lowered them, I glanced over to Griffin, just to confirm that he meant drawers too. Seeing that my member was already awakened, he chuckled slightly.

“Bend over and grip the edges of the table,” he said, his voice deeper than usual. I did as I was told and pressed against the wooden surface. The air caressed my exposed cheeks. Shivers ran through my body, an odd mix of arousal and embarrassment. Griffin’s hand came to rest on my lower back, exactly as I had imagined it. It soothed me a little and I relaxed under the touch.

That was the exact moment he choose for the first blow. I yelped more by the shock than by the pain. Griffin obviously wasn’t using all his strength. He waited a while, giving me the chance to stop everything. I did no such thing and relaxed again as the sting morphed into pleasant warmth.

Griffin resumed his activity, obviously measuring the force, so the blows weren’t unbearably painful, but not negligible either. Try as I might, I couldn’t keep quiet. Whimpers, yelps and moans escaped me, as each hit shot the wave of arousal to my length, which was not exactly comfortably seated at the edge of the table. I couldn’t achieve proper friction against the hard, smooth surface but I was busy processing all the sensations anyway. I didn’t know on what to focus first, Griffin’s hand steady on my back, the relentless hits, the embarrassment of being exposed like this to his eyes and being smacked like a disobedient child. I didn’t understand why I found the situation so exciting but around the twentieth blow I decided not to care anymore and just bask in the sensations.

I almost didn’t realize Griffin had stopped. His right hand started to caress the area he had just set on fire (oh, damned flammable metaphors!) and the left one drew little circles over my lower back.

“Beautiful,” he sighed, voice low and ragged. “So beautiful.”

I stirred, suddenly overwhelmed by the need to be closer to him. He drew me into his arms and kissed me. I melted into his touch. Through his trousers, I felt his length to be as hard as mine. I fumbled with the buttons but my hands were shaking.

“Here, let me,” Griffin smiled at me and kissed me again. He took out his member and I perched on the table, letting him lean against me to accommodate the height difference as he wrapped his fingers around us. I winced as the hard edge bit into my sore behind.

Griffin gave me his signature smirk: “I hope you have learned your lesson, Ival.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little "missing scene".
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and I have closer to the British English than American, so forgive me and if possible point any mistakes to me.


End file.
